Paths: Part 2
Paths: Part 2 is the tenth and final episode of the first season of Netflix's Wu Assassins and the tenth episode overall. Synopsis Kai tries to stop McCullough from achieving his endgame as the five Wu pieces -- fire, wood, earth, metal and water -- inch ever closer to reuniting. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD After seeing Zan kill Uncle Six, Lu Xin leaves to let Kai grieve. Kai trashes his room and sees a letter Uncle Six gave to him (in Fire Chicken), and tears up reading it. The next day, Kai and Lu Xin meet up with Alec McCullough, but McCullough tells them to drop their weapons. Kai and Lu Xin confront McCullough, who mocks Kai on Uncle Six's death as well as Ying Ying's words, telling him that Ying Ying only brings suffering and death. McCullough heals Tommy, and tells Kai that every move Kai can think of, McCullough already has a counter for that, telling Kai that there are 4 Wu Warlords (Christine (with Gideon impersonating her), himself, Miss Jones, and Jenny) and his henchmen against Kai, also revealing that he knew Kai met with Jenny to devise a plan. Kai nearly hands the Earth Wu Xing to McCullough, before letting Tommy have it. McCullough smiles, telling him that was exactly what he needs, as the only way to travel to The Path is to have 5 humans that possess the Wu Xing, the Wu Assassin, and an artifact that acts as a guidepost to the afterlife (seen in Paths: Part 1). The whole group is transported to The Path where Kai wakes up and catches McCullough's Wu Xing. He then gathers Jenny, Miss Jones, Tommy, and Gideon's Wu Xing (freeing Christine) and extracts his own monk shard to form a tortoise shell. The tortoise shell opens a portal to the real world, but McCullough wakes up. Kai wants to take them all down and tells the rest of the group to leave, but Lu Xin disagrees. McCullough enters through the gate and sees a blue flow of energy in front of him, and enters it. Kai quickly kills 3 henchmen, Lu Xin takes down 2 henchmen, Jenny fights Miss Jones evenly, and Christine kills Gideon. Kai quickly enters the blue flow of energy, while Lu Xin guides the rest of the group to the real world, leaving Miss Jones grieving over Gideon. McCullough sees his family again, and they are surprised by his new accent and clothes. When Caleb touches McCullough's chest, McCullough realizes that he lost his Wu Xing (making him easier to kill) and he did not close the portal. After a brief stand off, McCullough convinces his wife and son it is really him. At night, McCullough hears rustling, and Kai ambushes him, killing him without mercy for what he did to Uncle Six (making Zan betray him). Maggie tries to fight Kai, but Kai overpowers her and nearly kills her in front of Caleb, but shows mercy and leaves to the normal world. 6 months later, Kai is thinking about his ordeal when Tommy wakes him up from his thoughts to give the food to the customer. It is shown that Jenny stepped down from being head of the restaurant and now Tommy is the new head of Master Wah. Tommy gives her an item that signifies Tommy being 30 days sober, Lu Xin gives Kai information that Zan is shown in Macau recruiting some Triad members. Mr. Young comes over and sees the group celebrating, and fondly looks on. Lu Xin leaves early where he meets Christine. Christine warns Lu Xin that there is a power vacuum ever since Uncle Six died, and he should be careful. Christine also tells Lu Xin that she plans to get out of San Francisco ever since what happened in the past. She kisses him, then steals his keys and car. Jenny and Kai talk, with Jenny asking Kai if he killed McCullough because it was the right thing to do, or was it for revenge in Uncle Six's death. Kai does not want to answer that question, and Jenny goes to check up on Tommy. While pouring drinks she sees a man name Roland Ong (a childhood friend). Roland asks Jenny if she would like to participate in a public service event in order to make Chinatown a better place. Kai is looking at a photo of Zan when he hears rumbling and shaking and sees Ying Ying with modern clothing. Ying Ying confirms that it is her "in the flesh" and as the building begins to shake she says "its not over yet Kai. The world still needs the Wu Assassin." Cast Starring *Iko Uwais as Kai Jin *Li Jun Li as Jenny Wah *Celia Au as Ying Ying *Lewis Tan as Lu Xin Lee *Lawrence Kao as Tommy Wah *Tommy Flanagan as Alec McCullough *Katheryn Winnick as Christine Gavin Special Guest Star *Tzi Ma as Mr. Young Guest Starring *JuJu Chan as Zan *Summer Glau as Miss Jones *Robin McLeavy as Maggie McCullough *Travis Caldwell as Gideon Co-Starring *Peter Chan as Jimmy *Anthony Shim as Roland Ong *Harper Wallace Postma as Liam McCullough *Trevor Lim as Young Kai *Josephine Ting as Young Jenny *Peter Chao as Young Tommy *Sam Coates as Young Lu Xin Trivia *This is the Season 1 season finale. Gallery Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes